comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Eisenhardt
Wanda Eisenhardt (also known as Scarlet Witch) was a Human Mutant who achieved notoriety being a member of both the Avengers and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Wanda Eisenhardt was born on February 6, 1987 in Eastern Germany, alongside her twin brother Pietro to Max Eisenhardt and his wife Magda. Before she and Pietro were even born, their older sister, Anya, was trapped in a fire caused by a group of bigoted villagers. Physically restrained at the scene by them, their father was too late to save young Anya, who had perished in the flames. Max would then violently use his abilities to murder the villagers in cold blood. Terrified by his power and how he used them to avenge their daughter, Magda fled to Germany, neither of them knowing that she was pregnant with twins at the time. She went into labor in the wilderness, months later, and was able to make her way to a strange fortress on the top of the Harz mountains, home of the High Evolutionary and his New Men, a breed of artificially evolved animals. The cow-woman named Bova was the midwife, and delivered the twins, who were named Pietro and Wanda. Only two days after giving birth, Magda secretly left the fortress, leaving a note for Bova to find the children a good Romani family. She feared that her husband might one day track her down and she wanted to spare the twins from falling under his influence. The High Evolutionary and Bova eventually arranged for a gypsy couple, Django and Marya Maximoff, to take the children as their own. The Maximoffs had recently lost their biological children, Ana and Mateo, and were overjoyed when what they thought to be an angel blessed them with new children to take care of. Wanda and Pietro led a peaceful life with their gypsy parents, their father often carving them marionettes to play with. As the Maximoffs were well accepted within the gypsy community, nothing seemed to change when they began to develop mutant abilities as teenagers. However, the need to feed his family forced Django to steal, which led to some angry villagers chasing him and burning down the entire gypsy camp in 2001. While their adoptive mother perished within the flames, Wanda and Pietro themselves would become separated. Meeting her father and joining the Brotherhood Personality and traits Relationships Family Pietro Eisenhardt Max Eisenhardt Friends Romances Kurt Szardos Mortimer Toynbee Vision Simon Williams Warren Worthington III Victor Von Doom Powers and Abilities Powers Hexing: Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes were relatively short range, and were limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex required a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures were largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious on her part, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that her powers only worked when she wanted them to, and they were not limited to negative effects. She could use her hexes to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. Her powers while beginning to unveil a higher potential appeared capable of prevailing against the mastered mystical ones of Dormammu in his own Dark Dimension when she and the Avengers fought against him for Avalon's Evil Eye power-object, albeit indirectly by disrupting the energies of Dormammu and the Eye. They had been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. She had an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from her magical training under Agatha Harkness, and had trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes were not under the Wanda's direct control, although she could influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. She had displayed the ability to cancel Longshot and Domino's powers of probability. Flight: Wanda had recently portrayed the ability to fly, though even prior to her mental collapse she had inexplicably demonstrated such an ability. The full extent to this ability was unknown. Abilities Expert Knowledge of Sorcery: Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training had not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She had, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Although Wanda appeared to be sane, her mental stability was still questionable. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Millionaires Category:Avengers members Category:Mutants Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Sorcerers Category:German Romani people Category:Germans Category:Maximoff family Category:House of Eisenhardt